Vehicles are being designed to provide improved fuel economy. One of the ways to improve fuel economy is to improve the aerodynamic characteristics of the vehicle. Some vehicles are provided with an air dam that extends from beneath a front bumper of the vehicle, into close proximity with the ground. The air dams reduce drag on the vehicle at certain vehicle speeds, resulting in improved fuel economy.